Back On Track
by ChristinaMichelle666
Summary: Everything goes back to normal after Teamri saves Shikamaru and Gaara saves everyone else


Back On Track

With all of us back to what we were doing before the movie opening we all had to do some major back to school shopping.

Temari: on the phone with Hinata So what's your new color for this year?

Hinata: Blue, it's my favorite color and you know it.

Temari: My color is...hold on someone's beeping in...Hey Ino.

Ino: Hey I'm guessing that I called at the right time then huh?

Hinata: Yeah we're discussing the colors of our school stuff.

Ino: My colors are red and black.

Temari: Well we kinda figred the black because that goes with all of our school stuff. Anyway mines gonna be nothing but black even my secondary color.

Hinata: I thought that we agreed on all of our stuff to be our element colors.

Temari: Oh yeah that's right...oh well I'll just have to buy some new white stuff for my new school onsomble, all of us are gonna be goths this year though right?

Ino: Yeah but I have to leave my hair blonde my mom said.

Temari: That's alright my mom won't let me dye my hair black either.

Hinata: Same here so I guess that we all have to go goth with our normal hair color.

Ino: Oh well no big deal. Being blonde and goth is pretty cool if you look at it the way I do.

Hinata: yeah but you try having blue hair. I mean what girl has blue hair?

Ino: Obviously you...hold on...hey Sakura what's up?

Sakura: Nothing really but my mom said that I can't dye my hair black. :(

Hinata: Join the club. I really don't see why the creator had to make my hair blue?

Sakura: I don't know...why did he have to make my hair pink? I mean what idiot dyes their hair pink?

Ino: Pink...you know the singer?

Temari: Oh yeah that's right.

Hinata: Well Sakura her top hit was Stupid Girls...giggles...don't worry I don't mean you.

Sakura: Okay had to make sure. But I would much rather have been drawn with blonde hair.

Temari: Really? Then you would be one of us blondes.

Sakura: Yeah but it didn't turn out that way...oh well I guess that I'll just have to dye it blonde now.

Ino: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay blondes.

Hinata: Well I kinda like my hair the way it is but it is a little annoying to know that no one else has the same color hair as me.

Ino: Sasuke has blue hair.

Temari: No one else has the same color hair as Gaara and he's happy about that.

Ino: That's a little weird.

Hinata: Well try imagining me with blonde hair...I mean I do look a little weird. Don't I?

Temari: thinking to myself She does look a little weird...talking...I think you'd look just fine with blonde hair.

Hinata: I can tell that you're fibbing Temari...I can tell by the way that you're talking.

Temari: What I meant to say was that you would look a little weird with blonde hair and that it wouldn't be a good color for you.

Hinata: Thank you for being honest Temari.

Ino: I didn't know that you could read minds Hinata.

Hinata: I didn't know either until this morning, are you still there Sakura?

Sakura: Yeah I'm still here...I was playing with my cats.

Temari: I thought that you had to get rid of your cats.

Sakura: Nope we saved them at the last minute.

Hinata: Speaking of cats Ino gave me a kitten, her name is Sassy. She's gray all over and she's only a foot long when she's streched out all the way. She's sooooooooooo cute.

Sakura: Awwwwwwww I want to see her.

Temari: She did a back flip while I was there. I was wearing my bobby jack shirt that says in one ear out the other and it had white sleaves, right? Well she likes chasing things that are white so she chased my arm and I changed directions so fast she flipped. After that I tried to get her do it again but she wouldn't.

Sakura: Really?

Hinata: Yep it was sooooooooooo cute.

Ino: Well I have to go wake Sasuke so he can go to the doctors, he has to have a physical if he wants to play football.

Sakura: Is he really going to play football? Because when we were going out I suggested it to him and he said no.

Ino: Yeah I can't wait 'till he makes the team.

Sakura: Naruto's gonna play soccer. So I'll see you there Ino.

Hinata: Gaara's gonna play basketball. See you there too.

Temari: Shikamaru's gonna play tennis.

Ino, Sakura, Hinata: WHAT SHIKAMARU PLAYING A SPORT!?!

Temari: Yeah I actually talked him into playing the most frustrating sport in the entire world.

Ino: How do you see it as the most frustrating game in the entire world?

Temari: Because you have to understand so many rules in order to play the game correctly but I'll be playing with him so it shouldn't be that hard to play with me there.

Ino: Well I'm gonna play softball this year too.

Sakura: I'm playing soccer with Naruto.

Hinata: Seperate teams so I might have to go against Gaara.

Temari: Well I'll see you all there anyway.

Sakura: Okay bye.

Hinata: Later.

Ino: Peace.

Temari: See ya.

We all had to get our physicals on the same day at the same office so we all walked there together. You would think that someone would have driven us there but no we had to walk or take the bus because we had to be in good shape in order to get the results that we wanted to get. After that we all logged into our chat room.

Inoino97 has logged on

Silentangel has logged on

Temarimari13 has logged on

Pinky has logged on

emokid has logged on

Mr.Sandman has logged on

Shadow has logged on

foxboy has logged on

Inoino97: So how did you all do on your physicals?

Temarimari13: I did great I passed with flying colors. Shika on the other hand passed but just barley.

Pinky: I got a 98 and that's the highest soccer physical that they've ever seen. Or so they said.

foxboy: I didn't just pass, I PASSED!!!!!!

emokid: Well it's good to see that at least one sport really kicks people into gear with their adrenalin.

Inoino97: You're just jelous because the rest of us passed our physicals and you didn't. So now you're mad because you can't play sports with the rest of us.

emokid: I'm actually glad that I don't have to overwork myself by playing a pointless sport anyway, and beides...I like being a ninja/rockstar/emo/school going kid, better than playing a sport that doesn't have a meaning.

Pinky: I didn't know that you were a rockstar.

emokid: I'm not I just like to think I am...but I'm really good at playing guitar.

foxboy: I knew it was all a lie. XD

Pinky: Naruto be nice please.

foxboy: Okay but still he didn't have to lie to us.

emokid: You're right I didn't but I did anyway that's another one of my emo assets.

Inoino97: Say what?

emokid: you heard me. Emo assets.

Mr.Sandman: I'm bored Hinata what do you say we go play some basket ball?

Hinata: Sounds like a plan to me. Bye guys.

all: Bye Hinata, later Gaara.

Silentangel has logged off

Mr.Sandman has logged off

Shadow: Hey Temari, when is the first practice for our team?

Temarimari13: Well let's see...according to the schedual ...WHAT?!? OUR FIRST PRACTICE IS IN FIVE MINUTES...everyone else check your scheduals and see when your practice is.

Inoino97: Oh snap mines in five minutes too.

Pinky: Same here.

Temarimari13: Shikamaru go get Hinata and Gaara and then meet us at the school.

Shadow: Alright Shika out.

Shadow has logged off

emokid: I'm gonna go play my guitar.

Inoino97: No you're not you're coming with me to watch me practice.

emokid: Do I...

Inoino97: Yes you have to come.

emokid has logged off

Inoino97 has logged off

foxboy has logged off

Pinky has logged off

Temarimari13 has logged off


End file.
